User talk:IMan/Archive 4
NOTE: This is archieved talk page. Do NOT edit it, leave me a message on my actual talk. ''Signature 'Hi!! I wanted to ask if you could help me to do a signature, Khan told me that you did his so could you please please please help me too?' '— [[User:LoosedAngel|]]LoosedAngel' 18:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' :I'm currently busy right now, so expect yours in maximum 3 days. :) 18:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, OK, don't worry :o) ''— 'LoosedAngel'' 18:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' Contribs I logged in as TheBook to delete and move a few articles that were locked. I was working on the broken and double redirects. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 17:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I only want to edit with this username, not with TheBook. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 18:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, you 2 :)) 21:51, December 25, 2010 (UTC) User Page I've been looking at your page for a while now and noticed something wrong in the part where the quotes are. ;House Call :Witchdoctor: Now where's the evil? :Piper: Oh, here, there, everywhere...Chris! What are you doing here? :Paige: This better not be about demons, 'coz I am on my lunch break! :Chris: No, no. I just wanted to check how it went with the doctor. :Piper : Well, you'll be happy to know that you're a boy! : :House Call was a Season 5 Episode. Chris didn't appear until the END of Season 5. But you have "Chris! What are you doing here?" That one however is from Spin City x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I knew something was wrong. :O 11:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed it for ages, I just wasn't sure if you knew that. So I kept it to myself. x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Lol, fixed. :) 11:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) New Name I guess you asked Wiki Staff like I suggested :) . Didn't you want your name to be TheChosenOne? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 13:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah. I wanted that, but it has already taken. And FunnyBunny. xD Then I wanted iDude, but that's taken ... :( then I decided iMan would be cool. xD 13:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, I want a new name, mine is so long :/. But what would I change it too? :( --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 13:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: I took mine from here. Maybe you will find one interesting. ;) 13:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Khan Wiz :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 14:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: LMFAO, Visual Kitten xDD 14:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Yeah (what do they think of eh?) =P . I want my name in my Username that is why I wanted KhanWiz. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 14:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, how you want. ::) 14:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Oh, it's i''Man, I thought it was ''Iman like the model. LOL. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Lol I thought it was just IMan not iMan =P--Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ :::::::::: Yeah, all usernames have to begin with capital letters. ::/ 14:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: Yeah, they never used to, but they do now! :( --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 14:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Demote G.L.A.D.I.S Is it OK if I demote the bot? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 12:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I don't use her anymore. xD 12:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: OK then. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 12:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Colored Letters Just wondering, how did you make the multi colored letters above? Thanks! - -Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ : Type: text . Example: : Hello :) . But you have to type span style before a letter you wish to color.Example No.2: Hello Result: Hello . Hope that helps. 13:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Back Great! Well as you know the background has changed :), HalliwellManor was demoted, Loads and Loads of Arguments, GlennVP changed his name to PerryPevrell. HalliwellsAttic changed his to LeonardoWyatt :). --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 11:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Image on Signature You have an image on your signature and whenever you sign a page the image does not show up on the "Latest Activity". Mine does. How do you stop this from happening? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 21:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly... I don't know. :S I just added and saved it. Nothing special.. ._. And I remooved the link on picture xDD iMan ''(Owl me!)'' 14:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) It all depends. If your writing a message to someone on their talk page, and you've already left them a message before with your signature. The photo won't end up on the Last Activity. Since it's already on the page. But if you talk to someone new and you add it, then it'll come up. If you get that. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah. Like it should not show up now. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : Exactly. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC)